Complicated Compilations
by xXRedneckninjaXx
Summary: My very own Drabble Collection! Hang on tight, 'cause its gonna be an angsty ride. Team centric, with fluff and lighthearted drabbles here and there.
1. Mistakes

No more mistakes.

They vowed that very statement the night of the first casualty. Not an injury, or town damage. This was a man's life.

A complete stranger who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. A complete stranger who lost his life to childish ignorance.

No more mistakes.

They promised never to do what they did again. Never to slack off, to assume that they could blow it off for their own interests. Because that's what they all did in their own ways.

And that is why they stood at the back of a weeping crowd, clad in black.

Why they hung they're heads low, quiet shame rolling off of them in waves.

No more mistakes.

Three words. Simple. Yet full of meaning. No more deaths. No more guilt. No more shame.

No more mistakes.

It was engraved on a necklace of Aelita's.

William's skateboard had the vow etched on its bottom.

Ulrich's backpack.

Odd's jacket.

No more mistakes.

Written in black ink on Jeremie's wrists. In the end, he bore the most guilt.

Yumi bore the flowing ink down her right arm. A constant reminder, to fuel her fight.

No more mistakes.

A vow they failed to keep as XANA only got more powerful.

No more mistakes.

Maybe promises ARE made to be broken.


	2. Gone

Five teens had gone missing.

Odd Della Robbia

Aelita Stones

Ulrich Stern

Yumi Ishiyama

Jeremie Belpois

The search didn't last long. Not a single lead was discovered. Nothing to hint their demise.

After questioning the Kadic faculty, the police came to the conclusion that these "sneaky" kids had run away.

Given their history.

Skipping class,

Skipping lunch,

Ditching detention,

Disappearing into the park...

It all made sense.

The children had run away from home.

Right?

What respectable child would run away from a good education for a life on the run? A life of hardships?Only an ungrateful child would.

So they were held as irresponsible delinquents, because nobody deemed them worth searching for.

Who would willingly bring back such a traitor to the family name?

Because that's what they were, irresponsible, disrespectful, fugitives.

Right?

Given their new title:

Fugitives, they weren't given a second thought. No kid as disrespectful as that needed a rescue.

Right?

But the silent heroes had been silenced.

Forever.

They died fighting for the world, but were deemed unworthy of honor, or even proper vigil. The search was called off.

Those runaways didn't deserve to come back, the parents said.

Those brats were always disrupting class, claimed Kadic.

We have no leads, admitted Interpol officers.

The last time I saw them, they were heading off into the park, says a weeping Milly.

When Odd said they'd be unsung heroes to forever hold their peace, he hadn't been wrong.

He and his gang would "forever hold their peace" lying motionless in the depths of the abandoned factory.

With no search efforts made, they were gone without a second thought.


	3. Appetite

Jeremie froze.

He was pretty sure he saw it move. Just a little. But enough.

He glanced around at his friends at their usual table. All of them poked at the slop, facial expressions changing quickly to disgust.

Except for Odd. After the purple clad teen deemed it safe, he gorged upon Rosa's "Surprise Vegetarian Blend".

Jeremie snarled with contempt as specks of the "blend" (Pah! More like barf) peppered his cheeks.

Jeremie stood with his tray, "Surprise Vegetarian Blend" untouched, and made his way to the garbage.

Between the fact that the slop might have come to life at any second, and the image of Odd eating the blob of food, Jeremie found that he'd lost his appetite.

As did the rest of the student body.


	4. Steel

Yumi decided that her relationship with Ulrich had been like a rose.

It grew into something beautiful. Looked upon by others with wonder, made them both happy.

Their rosy cheeks matched the color of said rose as they blushed furiously.

But the rose lost its red, as did the couple's cheeks. It wilted and drooped, bringing an air of uneasiness to the area around it.

Just as she and Ulrich had done.

But just like a rose, it would grow back, more beautiful than before.

Yumi would meet him under the moonlight and they would dance in the depths of the park.

The rose that was their love would sway in the shadowy wind, staying upright, but only just. In the end, everything just fine.

As Yumi stared into Ulrich's eyes, she let her thoughts wander to that wilting red rose.

But she found that now, she hated roses. Thy didn't deserve to compare with Ulrich.

She and Ulrich were like steel.

Their close bond was sometimes cold, but it was strong.

And, given the right polish, it would shine bright.

Yes, they were like steel.

Yumi dropped the rose and leapt into Ulrich's arms.

Roses weren't worthy of them.

She held him close, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Roses can't compare to steel.


	5. Shrimp Cocktail

Jeremie fiddles with some wires. With some free time, he decides to make some adjustments on his "Kiwi 2" robot.

He rips open a package and removes the part from inside.

Jeremie stares at the instructions for its assembly.

-Step one: remove annex chip from casing.-

Jeremie does so.

-2: unscrew annex chip knob into ready position-

-3: insert annex chip and twist it into place firmly.-

Jeremie finishes twisting the Annex Chip into place.

Soon after, the chip slips out. The blonde repeats the steps again and again, getting more frustrated with the contraption each time.

"This doesn't make any sense! The instructions say to twist it just like that!" Jeremie scratches his head and groans, "Where's the helpline number?"

He dials in the number.

'Hello. You have reached Frank's Tech Supplies.'

"Ugh. This is one of those phone robots, isn't it?"

'What was that?'

"Uhh, nothing I was just talking myself."

'Okay, let's start over. Main menu. How may I help you?'

"Okay so I'm making a robot and the annex ch-"

'What was that?'

"Well, I wasn't finished yet. This annex chip you sent me isn't working it-"

'Did you say: Shrimp Cocktail?'

Jeremie stares at the phone incredulously.

"No! Why would I say 'shrimp cocktail'?"

'Okay. Please re-state your problem.'

Jeremie growls in frustration.

"The- An-nex- chip." He says slowly.

'Did you say: annex chip?'

"YES."

'For help on the Annex Chip, press one.'

BEEP.

"Drat! I pressed four!"

'How to make a Shrimp Cocktail. Step one.'

"No! Annex Chip! Annex Chip!"

'Get shrimp and-'

"Back! Main menu! Stop! "

Jeremie slams his fist on Kiwi 2. This drives the Annex Chip into place.

He stares at his robot in surprise.

Silence.

'Did that answer your question?'

"Well yes but- You... GAHH!"

Jeremie flings his phone at the wall.

'Sorry, what was that?'

"SHRIMP COCKTAIL!"


End file.
